Manic the Hedgehog
Manic the Hedgehog is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog, as well the youngest son of Bernadette and Jules. Appearance Manic is a green-furred, Mobian hedgehog, whose quills are shaggier than Sonic's and Sonia's. He wears a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack, which he seems to fit anything and everything in, from his drumsticks to his lock picks and to whatever he steals. He has light amber eyes, and his left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings in a 'punk' style. History Early Life Manic was initially left on the doorstep of a house in the slums, placing him in the lowest role of growing up for the siblings; Sonic lived in an average home, while Sonia lived like a princess. When he was left behind by his father however, Manic's basket was stolen (although the thief was unaware that it contained only a baby) and brought to the head thief Ferrell, who was surprised to find the baby inside, but soon took to him rather than throwing him away and raised him, and trained Manic as a pickpocket in the sewers and on the streets along with many other young street urchins. Manic believed most of his childhood that his mother was probably like Ferrell's mother. Personality Manic grew up without ever feeling he had a real home until he met his siblings. He is laid-back and uses slang for the majority of his sentences. He is good-natured and sometimes is a bit of a rebel. Although raised to be a thief, Manic is very proud of it and has a distinct sense of moral standards, living by "Thieves' Honor"; the mentality that you should never steal what cannot be held, and he refuses to steal from any just as or more unfortunate than him. He gets lonely easily and always tries to find some sort of company. He often contemplates that unlike Sonic and Sonia, he never really had a home, and the closest thing he had to family was the street urchins he was trained with. Just like Sonic, he can't stand still. In other words, he always needs to move his hands (probably due to the fact that he's constantly playing the drums). He has a sort of "valley boy" accent.https://sonicff.deviantart.com/art/Little-Manic-the-Hedgehog-139672382 As he got older, Manic has become a charming, ingenious, risk-taking, sensitive, people-orientated individual with capabilities ranging across a broad spectrum. He is very alert and responsive, as he constantly scans his environment. Over the years, he's created a strong need to be independent, and resists being controlled or labelled. He’s still upbeat and enthusiastic and genuinely likes almost everybody. He has a tremendous love for life, and knows how to have fun being the skater boy he is. His lingo has improved but when he's excited or angry, it tends to go back to his childhood speech of surfer language.https://sonicff.deviantart.com/art/Manic-the-Hedgehog-143625313 Powers and abilities Manic possesses neither his brother's speed nor his sister's strength, but can jump really high. What he lacks in physical strength though, he makes up for in thieving skills and mastery with computers and machines. He is a deft pickpocket, able to steal even in public with ease. He can also pick any lock with nothing more than one of his plucked bangs, and hack computers, making him a vital Freedom Fighter. He can also repair auto-machinery. He can twirl his sticks with his left hand, twirl both sticks in his right hand, and throw them in the air and catch them as some drummers do. His sticks are small and quite flexible. Manic can also control the earth, creating seismic activity under his direction. Manic has a knack for Extreme Gear riding, quickly grasping the controls and later developing advanced techniques and even taught Sonic some moves before the World Grand Prix. Gallery Little Manic.png|Manic as a toddler http://kimmy-the-echidna.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-Underground-Kids-27622335/ References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Males